


Working off the Tension

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Insults, Kinktober 2017, Pegging, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora and Rhys have to find a way to deal with each other without killing one another. Sex might not be healthiest option, but at least they'll both walk away from it alive. Sore, but alive.





	Working off the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 16: Pegging

 

It had been a fucking month and Rhys hadn’t knocked off his shit. Evert time Nora walked into the police station, he was on her ass, bitching about jobs or her attire or her attitude.

 

Lot of balls he had bitching about attitude.

 

“So you’re back, _hero._ ”

 

Nora lifted her middle finger. “So you’re still here, dick.”

 

“Soldiers,” Danse snapped from his spot behind the desk. “Behave like members of the Brotherhood and not squabbling children.”

 

Rhys muttered something low enough that Nora couldn’t catch it before he storm out, headed downstairs. He often hid out there when both she and Danse were around, since with Danse there, Rhys couldn’t mouth off.

 

“Why do you antagonize him?” Danse continued his work on his weapon.

 

“Me? I just walked in here, and he started mouthing off.”

 

Danse sighed, setting his gun down and finally looking at Nora. “Rhys has been Brotherhood a long time. He is set in his ways, in the old ways where Brotherhood rarely took in new people. He finds adjusting hard, mostly because he believes few people can top him. He believes Brotherhood to be the best, and non-Brotherhood to be a far, far second. It will take time, but he will come to see that you represent the best of what the Brotherhood could be.”

 

“So I just have to wait around and put up with his shitty attitude until then?”

 

Danse shrugged. “That or show him you can handle him.” The words came out like a joke, but had Nora stilling.

 

She could sure as fuck teach Rhys she could top him.

 

#

 

Rhys shoved the filing cabinet over, the old metal creaking before crashing to the floor. The useless violence did nothing to calm him.

 

That fucking vault dweller walked around like she owned the place. He’d spent his whole life in service to the Brotherhood, to their cause, and now he had this girl walking around like she was something special. Paladin Danse all but stumbled over his own feet to praise her, but Rhys knew better.

 

She was trouble.

 

And the worst part? He really fucking liked it. He liked her attitude, her confidence, her stupid jokes. Despite working with soldiers his entire life, he still found her willingness to challenge him oddly thrilling.

 

A chuckle had him turning to find the damned point of his annoyance grinning. “Redecorating?”

 

“What did you want?”

 

“Danse gave me some interesting advice in dealing with you.” She walked in, wearing a dress that seemed at odds with the filth around them. She wore those stupid things some days, and she’d stroll across the police station like she didn’t look like an idiot.

 

An idiot who he’d really like to lift the dress of and fuck over any surface he could find.

 

“Did he now? What did he have to say?”

 

Nora approached him, a smile on her lips that ramped up his paranoia. “He said that you won’t trust me until I prove to you I’m good enough. That I’ve got to make you see I can handle myself. And you.”

 

“So you think you’ll come down here dressed like this and what? I’ll bend you over this table and your cunt will make me forget all the reasons I hate you?”

 

She set her hand on his chest, fingers curling in so her nails bit into his skin, even though the jumpsuit. “No. You’d just see me as a piece of ass then, so that wouldn’t work.”

 

He reached out and snatched the back of her neck, jerking her in for a kiss. Fuck it all, he wanted to taste her. Bending her over something sounded damn good, a way to release this tension between them without either of them dying. Maybe after a couple rounds, he wouldn’t feel like putting a bullet in her back all the time.

 

Nora brought her head forward, but angled it down, so her forehead bashed into his nose. Wetness poured down his face, eyes watering from the blow.

 

“Fucking hell,” he snarled as he pressed his hands to his face. It was tender, but he doubted broken. Probably not even as hard as she could have done.

 

Nora reached behind his neck, and for a moment he thought she’d pull him in for a kiss. Hell, would she really kiss him with all the fucking blood? They’d drown in it, but right then? Right then that sounded fine to him.

 

Instead, Nora twisted, using the grip to shove him forward until Rhys found himself leaning over the table. “What the hell-“ the words froze when something hard pressed against his ass.

 

Nora leaned over him, hands running up from his ass, over his back, to his shoulders. “You fuck me and you’re gonna just think of me as a thing you were able to use. Now, I fuck you? That’s a different matter, isn’t it? I get you moaning and twisting while I take you? I think maybe you’ll change your tune.”

 

“Fuck-“

 

“Fuck me, yeah, I know. You afraid, Rhys? Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look at me. I think you like to snap at me because you know exactly what I do to you. You going to deny it? Run out of here with your tail between your legs? Or are you going to try and prove me wrong?”

 

He wanted to argue, but damn if that hand on his back and whatever she was rubbing against him didn’t keep him interested. Rhys wasn’t a picky man when it came to people he slept with, which meant he’d done more than his share of experimenting. He’d been with men, with women, topped, bottomed, every damned thing in the middle, and yet Nora rubbing up against him like this felt like he was a fucking virgin again.

 

He moved his hips back, grinding his ass against her, the best ‘yes’ she was going to get so she better fucking take it.

 

She laughed before reaching her hands back down and cupping his ass through his jumpsuit. “These damned things make your ass look so fucking good. Didn’t know if I’d ever get to fuck a man again, not like this. Seems pretty fitting I get to do it with you.”

 

She pulled away from him, and he pushed up to help get his suit off. A hard shove at the center of his back had him going back to his position. “Stay put.”

 

“Going to fuck me through the clothing?”

 

Something sharp pressed against his upper back, causing his breath to still. Fabric ripped, and cold air struck his skin when she sliced his suit from his upper back to his balls.

 

“Danse is going to have my ass for my suit getting damaged.”

 

Nora set the knife on the table beside him. “He’ll have to wait. I plan to have your ass first.”

 

Rhys twisted his head to peer over his shoulder. Damn, had Nora ever looked quite so frustratingly good? She’d removed her dress and now the only thing she had on were the black belts of a harness that hugged her thighs and hips and the strap-on connected to the center.

 

Well fuck if that wasn’t the sort of sight he’d never forget.

 

“So, Rhys, you’ve ever done this before? Need to know just how easy I have to go, and exactly what you can take.”

 

His pride wanted to snap back at her, at least until her hands grabbed his ass cheeks in her hands, squeezing and separating them.

 

“Never with a woman,” he admitted.

 

She laughed before she slid her fingers between his cheeks, pushing softly at his hole. He moved his eyes forward and dropped his forehead against the table to keep a groan in.

 

More shuffling, then something cold drizzled over him. Before he could tense at the strange feeling, Nora was pressing her fingers against him.

 

One finger slid in with ease as he kept his body relaxed. Two was a stretch, but he had to admit, he’d missed the fullness.

 

He winced when she added the third.

 

“Relax, Rhys.” She leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his back before biting there. The sting helped distract him as she moved those three fingers slowly, stretching. “I’ve got to have you ready or I won’t have you moaning, will I?”

 

“I’m not going to break, you know.”

 

“You will, once I get inside you. You’ll break so damned well. Arch your back for me, won’t you?”

 

He pulled in a deep breath as she withdrew her fingers, then did as she’d asked. He arched his back causing his hips to tilt and stick his ass out. Her hand came down on a hard slap, and he couldn’t suppress the moan that time.

 

The head of her strap-on pressed against him, wet enough he was sure she’d lubed it as well. Damned nice, since some of the men he’d fucked before hadn’t been so accommodating.

 

Not that accommodating did much as she pushed into him, filling him, the burn causing him to gasp. She didn’t take him in one stroke, not like the drunken quickies he’d had aboard the Prydwen before he’d left on this mission, the few fucks he’d had here in the Commonwealth, in bars with strangers. Nora was fucking unstoppable, but she didn’t rush.

 

He was sweating and making pathetic sounds in the back of his throat by the time the straps of the harness pressed against him, telling him he’d taken it all. And what sort of sick pride was it that filled him at that? At knowing he’d taken every fucking inch she had to give? Always trying to one-up her.

 

She didn’t pull out and fuck him, not at first. Though, since she couldn’t feel the thing, she probably lacked the same impatience of a man. It meant she could tease him, and she seemed willing to do so.

 

Her tongue slid up his spine, dipping with each vertebrae, like it was the best thing she’d ever tasted.

 

His hips twisted to get some friction. It was fucking torture to feel her filling her but not moving.

 

“Be a good boy and stay still, won’t you? I’ll get to it.”

 

“So you’re not going to get shit done, huh? Seems like what you’re always doing, with how I have to always remind you about your jobs.”

 

“You know you’re really mouthy for someone with my cock inside you.”

 

“It’s plastic, not your cock.”

 

“Maybe, but you still want me to fuck you with it, don’t you?”

 

He didn’t answer. He fucking refused to give her the satisfaction. She had him bent over a fucking table in the police station, strap-on up his ass, already making pathetic sounds, so he wasn’t going to ask her for shit. Instead, he tried to move himself.

 

She slapped his ass again, hard, on the outside of the cheek since she was pressed against him. “Come on, Rhys. You’re always so quick with something to say. You want me to move? Ask me for it.”

 

“Fuck you.” He slammed the side of his fist down on the table, the vibration sinking into his chest and stomach.

 

“Try again.” Her hands tightened on his hips and she ground against him. It moved the strap-on inside of him, teasing him, but not enough. Not nearly as much as he needed.

 

“Fine. Fuck me,” he snapped.

 

“There we are.” She pulled back, the ridges on the strap-on dragging against his insides, especially after she’d not moved for so long. When she reached the point where she’d almost pulled out, she filled him again. Another slow, agonizing thrust.

 

He reached forward, hands curling around the front edge of the table. His knuckles ached from the grip, but damn, she just refused to give him what he wanted.

 

He tried to move back, but she wouldn’t fucking give up her grip on his hips, the one that let her keep the distance, that slow pace, as she pulled out and filled him again and again.

 

“Stop playing with me!”

 

“I’m not playing. I’m doing exactly what you asked me for, Rhys. I’m fucking you.”

 

“Not enough, and you know it.”

 

“So ask me. All you’ve gotta do is ask.” He twisted, desperate, table groaning beneath his tight grip, beneath his weight and the thrust of her hips.

 

What the hell was pride worth anyway? “Fuck me, Nora. Please, fuck me hard.”

 

She leaned over him, grinding the length deep into him. “There you go. Hold on tight.”

 

He had no chance to argue, to say anything witty or full of snark, because Nora pulled back then snapped her hips forward.

 

Right there. That’s what he’d wanted from her. He’d seen her crawl through the commonwealth and destroy everything in her way. That sort of violence and power didn’t do anything half-assed, and her fucking him like she had been was just insulting.

 

Her moan filled the room, a soft gasp when she ground against him at the bottom of every thrust. She was getting off on this too.

 

“You just like fucking me that much?”

 

She laughed as her fingers tightened. “Should have picked the strap-on with something for myself. This one grinds against my clit sometimes, but damn, even with you all bent over and pretty like this, it’s not enough.”

 

He laughed, because somehow, with all her fucking teasing, the idea that she couldn’t fucking get off herself was some amazing karmic justice.

 

His laughter died in his throat on an especially brutal thrust.

 

“Getting close?”

 

“Yeah,” he panted out. “Keep that up, won’t you, Knight?”

 

“You keep forgetting, I don’t take your orders. Seems to me you’re the one taking things. So reach on down and jack yourself off, because we both know you’ve been hard since I walked in here.” Her hips rotated, causing her to brush against new areas. “Hell, probably a long time before then if we’re being honest.”

 

Rhys released one hand from the table and reached down, in the small space between his hips and the table. He couldn’t undo his suit, so did the next best thing. He hooked his fingers around the slit she’d cut and tore it forward until he could reach his cock.

 

His hand wrapped around it and he stroked himself, rough and hard and desperate. It reminded him of back when he was barely a fucking adult, when he ran head first toward an orgasm. He did that then, timing it with the frantic snap of Nora’s hips.

 

It only took another minute before he came, a strangled groan on his lips, coming in thick strands that fell to the floor.

 

Nora slowed, her hips against his ass still, buried deep inside him, just rocking against him while he clenched around her.

 

“Enough,” he said.

 

Nora pressed a kiss to the middle of his back, before pulling out. It caused him to release a soft whimper at the feeling, of every ridge and bump pulling against his already sensitive ass. When she pulled out, his knees almost gave out.

 

Nora help him turn and set his ass onto the table.

 

He winced, because yeah, he hadn’t been fucked that hard in a long damned time. Still, he caught his breath, determined not to look weak. Fuck looking weak.

 

His fingers fumbled with the harness.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He found the two latches in the back, pressing each so the entire strap-on fell to the floor. He grasped her hips and prayed the table would hold them both. “Like I’m going to let you walk out of here on your fucking high horse because you didn’t come.” He hauled her up as he laid back until her legs spread out on either side of his head.

 

And yeah, the girl hadn’t been unaffected. She was drenched, and the first swipe of his tongue had her moving.

 

He wrapped his arms around her, from behind her. One grasped her waist to keep her still and the other slid to the top of her mount, pulling back to open her up and give him better access to her clit.

 

Fuck playing. Fuck teasing. He latched his lips around her clit and sucked hard, wanting to have her come just as hard as she had done to him.

 

Couldn’t hit her, couldn’t attack her, couldn’t even really yell at her. They had no other way to work out this bullshit between them but this, and he planned to take advantage of it.

 

She dropped forward so her hands were flat on the table, her thighs tight around his ears, but he never let up. He rubbed his tongue against that swollen nub, brutal in his pace and pressure.

 

He’d be thrilled if he could coax a scream out of that pretty mouth that never shut up, if Danse heard it and she had to walk up those stairs and explain it to him later.

 

Let them all know that they were down here fucking away their problems. He really didn’t care.

 

Nora gasped and shuddered as she came, but he didn’t let up. He forced every last wave of her orgasm to drag out, the clenching of her cunt around nothing brushing against his chin, but he kept it up.

 

“Stop, please,” she begged on a breathy whimper. So damned much like he’d sounded, and she’d stopped, hadn’t she?

 

But she was nicer than he was.

 

He released her clit, but not before nipping it hard enough for her to gasp.

 

She moved off him, and off the table, sweat causing her hair to stick to her skin. “We good now?”

 

He laughed as he looked down at his ruined jumpsuit. “Not even close.”

 

“So we’re just going to fuck when we’ve gotten sick of each other so we don’t kill one another?”

 

He sat up, wincing again at the overall soreness of his body. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

She pulled on her dress, buttoning it up the front before picking up her harness, dangling it between two fingers. “Well then, till next time, dick.”

 

He gave her a mock salute. “Till next time, hero.”


End file.
